<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poison &amp; Wine by aresmeads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125162">Poison &amp; Wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresmeads/pseuds/aresmeads'>aresmeads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Commitment, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Issues, Pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresmeads/pseuds/aresmeads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you write an angst TonyxReader based the song poison&amp;wine from the civil wars. Writing song fics can be hard sometimes so it is okay if you can’t do that:) Requested by: @ohmypageet (Tumblr)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark &amp; You (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poison &amp; Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hand brushed against mine, I hesitated before pulling away and clearing my throat. “Y/N” He said in a come-on tone.  </p><p>“We can’t” I reasoned.  </p><p>“You’re with Pepper, it’s not right” I force myself to say. The music is so loud I can feel the vibrations feed through my body.   </p><p>“Ah the famous Tony Stark” One of Tony’s business partners came from behind us, startling him. He started to laugh when Tony spilled his drink from the fright.   </p><p>“Here” I passed him mine and walked off. Turning my head around, I see Pepper has joined him. His eyes wander the room and lock with mine. I quickly shake the growing connection.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Our glasses clinked together and our laughter started to die down. We stare into each other’s eyes for what seemed like years. He suddenly turns away to place the wine glass on the side of the spa tub. When I put my glass on the side, my arm exits the warm, steamy atmosphere and enters the harsh, cold winter air.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I turn back to face him and I feel his large, rough hands grab the sides of my face and pull me to him. Our lips collided in a passionate kiss, only breaking apart for barely a second for air before our lips fused together like a strong magnetic pull. His hands roamed my body underneath the bubbling water. The cold night air seeped through the warmth around us, throwing me off cloud nine.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>My hands pushed away his body at the speed of light. My breathing only got more aggressive from the extreme panic. I don’t even look at him before jumping out and reaching for the towel.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/N!” He called out to me when a giant thump and splash sounded from behind me. I wrapped the towel around me and wiped my lips of the evidence before sprinting away and eventually his calls got quieter.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I speed walked to the bar and grabbed the glass on the counter and downed it. “Hey!” Someone yelled beside me.</p><p>“Sorry buddy, I needed it” I say between gasps as the burning substance traveled down my throat.</p><p>“Y/N?” <em>Oh god what now</em>, I think and spin my head to see the accuser.</p><p>“Oh Nat, sorry” I apologize to my friend. “What’s wrong?” She says in her over-protective voice. I sighed and rested my head down between my arms on the bar.</p><p>“Nothing” I mumble. “Is it Tony?” She asks bluntly. Her boldness surprises me that I give a small nod of defeat. “How do you know?” I asked.</p><p>“I saw the way you two looked at each other” She answers. “What exactly is going on between you guys?"   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I walked through the sliding doors of Stark Tower and greeted the receptionist as I showed my pass. She waved me through and off I went to start my shift with the very man I kissed only a few nights ago. With deeps breaths I opened the door with the swipe of my card. As I walked in Tony was seated down, back to me, deeply focused on the work in front of him.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I put my stuff down on my desk and read the task list I made last time. I pick the longest job but before I get to work a hand weaves around my arm and stops me from going anywhere. For a moment we stand there, my back to him in complete silence.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y/N” He speaks after a while. “I need to explain about a couple nights ago” He says.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Explain what? Nothing happened” I say confidently. “And besides, you’re with Pepper and you are my boss and I don’t think of you like that” I turn around, his arm letting go and dropping to his side.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who are you trying to convince?” He mumbles loud enough for me to hear. I scoff and walk away, going back to work.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We had a thing” I pause. Hearing it come from my mouth makes it hurt a little bit more. I fell into a deep dark painful hole disguised as a fantasy. Everyone dreamed of following their heart but when you do, one wrong step and you fall into a bit of pain and guilt.</p><p>“A thing?” She asks, confused. I look at her, pleading to not make me say those very words that caused this very pain. I sigh, "It started when we celebrated the signing of the new partners. There was wine and it was just the two of us and it just, happened" I finished. </p><p>“Oh” she says awkwardly. “Damn” She looks up, deep in thought. “How do you feel?” She asks slowly, as if she is tip toeing over a minefield, cautious if something is going to explode i.e me.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter” I swipe a shot from the person to my right and swallow it. “He can’t commit” I finish and push away from the bar and make my way to the bathroom.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Our breathing is fast and rough, just like him. Our bodies slowly come to stop as we finish.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Four rounds. I didn’t think you had it in you” I say, relaxing with my eyes closed. He flopped down beside me, laughing. I laugh with him. “You are amazing, Y/N” He whispers close to my sweaty face.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Likewise” He chuckles and runs his hands up and down my bare body. It’s very soothing so much that I almost fall asleep. He takes note and wraps his body around me. Just before we drift off, F.R.I.D.A.Y comes to life to welcome Pepper home. Panic surrounds us as I hop out of bed and scoop up my clothes. I run to the closet and shut it, right before the bedroom door opens, revealing Pepper Potts.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, you’re home early” He states. “Yeah, tomorrow’s meeting got cancelled so I’d thought I’d just come home” She says, undressing and climbing into the bed that I just screwed her boyfriend in. “Hey, someone’s naked” She says seductively.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For you” He says to cover for himself. Next thing I knew they were going at it like rabbits while I stood naked in the closet and that’s when I knew being with him was wrong.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I push the bathroom door opens and it slams back with mighty force. I splash my face with cold water, trying to sober up. The door slams again against the wooden framing again, signaling another person.</p><p>I look up, ready to scare away whatever sexual couple looking for a place to hook up in, but instead stood a man I vowed to never be alone in the same room with again. Tony locked the door behind him without breaking eye contact. “Don’t. Unlock that door now and get out” I point say, trying to be strong. “No, we need to talk” He says firmly.   </p><p>“Talk? You wanna talk? Okay let’s talk” I say with attitude. “The time we had together, I’ll admit, was fun but now it’s over Tony! For god’s sake you’re getting married!” I shriek.</p><p>“I know, but there is still feelings for you inside me Y/N that I can’t shake" He pleads. “I don’t love you Tony” I lie. “That’s not what you said last week”</p><p>“Things have changed” I argued back.</p><p>“Really? What’s changed” He questions, hands thrown up in the air. “My view on everything. Your mouth was like wine but now it’s poison and I need an antidote” I explain, looking at the ground. “Oh” He understands what I mean and backs away.</p><p>“Leave now Tony. The girl of your dreams is waiting for you on the other side of that door” I say, my heart shattering. “It was nice while it lasted” I say as he nods and walks out, with all my love with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>